<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost In Love by haechaans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640859">Lost In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechaans/pseuds/haechaans'>haechaans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heavy Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechaans/pseuds/haechaans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I loved you more than you loved me and that’s why we’re no longer together”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! this is my first piece so I hope you enjoy reading </p>
<p>sorry for any mistakes, I'll try my best to show you good writings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you two are going to be like this all day, I suggest you leave. We have a comeback to prepare for” Taeyong advised the two boys.</p>
<p>Donghyuck sighed and got up first and walked towards the door, he didn’t forget to exaggerate his steps on the way out, giving Mark a signal to follow.</p>
<p>Mark turned the corner and saw Donghyuck sitting on the big sofa, a piece of furniture where they once shared sweet memories, he nervously approached the short tempered boy and stood beside the sofa. </p>
<p>“I didn’t leave the room to talk to you, I left because I felt bad for making the members feel uncomfortable.” If Mark could re do any part of his life, it would be loving donghyuck a little differently.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you something?” Donghyuck looked up and hesitantly nodded before shifting on the couch, and pointing for Mark to sit down. “Do you miss us being together?” </p>
<p>the air became stiff as both boys sat in awkward silence. “Mark, what do you think is the most painful thing in the world?” Donghyuck was never one to break eye contact but he couldn’t bring himself to look at Mark because it made him feel things he no longer wanted to feel, especially for his ex.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you.” for the first time in a month, Donghyuck finally made proper eye contact with Mark. “It’s realising the person you love so much is slowly falling out of love with you and they don’t even realise it themselves because they are so accustomed to being around you, nothing changes for them.”  Mark didn’t dare to reply back to that. </p>
<p>The emotions of a breakup never really hit mark, he just got on with life and pretended everything was the way it was before, but after hearing those words, a thousand emotions rushed through his body and it was almost like he felt as if he could collapse at any given moment. </p>
<p>“You never noticed it but I did, I noticed how you slowly started falling out of love with me, how things started to change, but you never noticed because you were so in love with the fact that someone loved you.” Donghyuck stood up and decided to leave first, he couldn’t bear to see him cry because after all that has happened, a small part of him still loves Mark. </p>
<p>It was as if in that moment their relationship flashed through Marks mind, the day he finally built the courage to ask Donghyuck on a date, their first kiss in the practice room, their first argument about who showers the longest and of course the first day they both said  'I love you.'</p>
<p>Mark could barely get his reply out but Donghyuck heard it very well. “I’m sorry hyuck” </p>
<p>“I loved you more than you loved me and that’s why we’re no longer together” With that Donghyuck walked back into the practice room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>